Claws and Chaos
Claws and Chaos is the seventh installment in the Hymn For The Cursed series. Source description Three summers after Beacon Hills High School, five after Spenser Academy, the lives of the Sons of Ipswich and Scott McCall and company collide. After a werewolf attack in Cambridge, MA, the two groups join forces to hunt down the supernatural perpetrators. Featured original mythology *Nuin Excerpt ---- SECTION IS TO BE UNEDITED --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 22:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- | CHAPTER ONE, Comatose | "Reid! Tyler!" shouted Benjy's voice, however lost amongst the crowd and the rave music. It was summer and the house parties around Harvard University were on full swing. "Reid! Tyler! C'mon guys!" Benjy was Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms' roommate in one of the off-campus apartments and it was past time they agreed to head home. Benjy continued to search the house, opening each closed door he came across. Vacant bathrooms. Closets. Bedrooms—which he inadvertently disturbed couples making out. Finally, on the third floor, he found them. On the bed, two girls were nearly naked but for their panties, their tongues down each other's throats. Against the long dresser, Reid had Tyler pressed against the piece of furniture, Reid devouring Tyler's lips while Tyler had both his hands down Reid's pants, one in front the other in back. "Can we go now?" Benjy said, leaning against the door frame, his annoyed expression directed at his two roommates. "Five…more…minutes…" Reid panted as Tyler kissed his way down Reid's neck. "You said that an hour ago. And then you slipped away to go make out in Franco's grandmother's room? Classy." Upon hearing whose room it was, both couples stopped. "Franco's grandmother…ugh," Reid said, straightening up as Tyler removed his hands, following Reid out the door, their hands clasped. "Ladies," Benjy said with a nod as they began to find their own clothes. — | | — "How was Parker's party?" Tyler asked the guys walking behind him, Reid, and Benjy; the six Harvard students each lived in the same apartment community. "Pretty lame," began one of them. "Drinks were good…they're always good. But the music was shit. And the girls…well…y'know." "I don't," Tyler said, removing his supportive arm from Reid's shoulder and slipping his hand down the back of the blonde's jeans. Tyler looked back with a smirk, the three guys faces turning to shock. "Stop fuckin' with 'em, Tyler," Benjy said, hoping not to get jumped by three of the university's athletes. Tyler wrapped his arm around his slant-walking boyfriend and followed the vintage car they began to pass with his eyes. "How much did he have to drink?" Benjy asked, looking at Reid as the blonde continued to stumble forward. "A lot," Tyler said. "I lost count after the first hour." "Jesus…" "It's better he drink. You know that." "I don't really since someone won't tell me what he's hooked on." Tyler only made a face, one that he's made multiple times on this very subject. "Just drop it dude." Benjy put his hands up, clearly surrendering before another argument ensued. "Did you talk to Candice?" Tyler said, changing the subject. This time it was Benjy's turn to make a face. "C'mon dude! That's the whole reason we went tonight." "So you're not all fags?" said a different jock behind them. Reid's outer arm immediately went up, a fingerless-gloved middle finger sticking right up. "Don't start shit, Garrett," said the jock who had been the first to converse. "What? Are you a fag, too?" "Fuck off. Dude, that's Reid and Tyler. The ones that kicked your brother's ass." "You're Aaron's brother?" Tyler said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Yeah, he was a puss—" Tyler was interrupted mid-sentence, but not by the angry jock behind him. Tyler was suddenly flung several yards forward into the sidewalk. Reid stumbled and tripped as he watched the three jocks suddenly be torn to the ground, blood flying into the air. Reid's half lidded eyes widened as he watched Benjy's throat be slashed open before his roommate fell to the ground. Reid flipped himself over to make his way towards Tyler when he was knocked face-first into the pavement. And before he could fight back, all he saw was black as numbness washed over him. ...continues after the external links Category:Hymn For The Cursed fictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Lyo24boi